Prequel: Evans and Potter Together
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: PREQUEL to EVANS AND POTTER! Explains everything from that fiction, is very twsited. Lily is...not your normal Lily with a very dark side.....
1. Default Chapter

Prequel

Authors Note: This is the prequel to my Evans and Potter fiction, go read it, people asked for a prequel so here it is. I don't own anyone, well, I own Ravena at the minute and the idea. Please read and review, other wise I'll never know how good or bad my fiction is.

Synopsis: DEATHEATERS

Chapter1 : Death at Evans' door

With the moon shinning high above the trees it gave the house an eerie appearance that Lily didn't exactly warm up to, she eyed it sceptically, checking once more that no one had followed her she entered the house that intimidated her. Lily tred cautiously around the dimly lit hallway, as not to disturb anyone, the last thing she wanted was to be invited in early. Lily held her breath as she heard a clanking noise from somewhere upstairs, tilting her head upwards she was greeted by a sudden rush of silver light that filtered through her body and gave her a cold shiver. The silver light circled around the hallway, then came to a halt in front of Lily, bouncing merrily up and down in a childish sort of way.  Lily sighed a sigh of relief; it was a ghost she knew only too well.

'Hello Ravena,' Lily sighed, eyeing the ghost of a fifteen year old girl with forced admiration 'is he in?'

'Hes not happy with you,' she grimaced 'says you've been most traitorous, something about that fool, Dumblebee'

'I haven't said anything,' Lily said calmly, she then repeated 'is he in or not?'

'Hes in alright, up the stairs,' she pointed to the gloomy dimly lit passageway, on the first landing a door stood ajar and Lily noticed small flames coming from it. 

'Well, I may as well get it over with,' she started to climb the spiralling staircase and with each step her mind flickered to the thought of James, back at the castle, he would be in tears, and it was her fault. Something inside Lily stirred, and she noticed for the first time, it wasn't pity, love, or kindness. It was a kind of power, something she hadn't felt before and Lily found that with each footfall the feeling increased. 

'Late,' the voice from the chair snapped as Lily closed the door gingerly 'I have been most patient with you, my delicate flower, tell me what of the Aurors plan?'

'I do not know sire, ' Lily bowed deeply 'I have been refused entry till I am at least 17,' 

'I have no use for a spy who does not know anything!' the voice roared, Lily blanched as the voice rose higher. 

'I know something,' she said determinedly, then with a slight sob 'I know how to kill Potter,'

'Don't tell me you may have feelings for that pest,' the voice said 'after all, it was only a ploy, so you could get near him-'

'I do not have feelings for someone like him my lord, my loyalties lie with you!' Lily retorted fiercely.

'Strange, strange thing, Evans,' the voice said silky 'I heard you were actually falling in love with the twerp,'

'NO!' Lily shouted 'I am not, I assure you, why just now I felt no remorse-'

'That was my doing you stupid girl, trying to combat the goodness dwelling inside that pathetic heart of yours. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here, you'd be sat back at Hogwarts, comforting Potter and his cronies. Do you at least know the whereabouts of the stone, encase of, _circumstances beyond my control_ happen?' the voice explained, many other witches Lilys age would've blanched and fell to their knees but Lily did not. 

'My lord, we are to understand Flamel has two; one is already in our possession as you know. He has hid the other,' Lily explained confidently, so it had been the dark lords doing, no feeling of remorse. 

'I am pleased, Lily, I sensed feelings in you, I acted quickly, as they were to spread to Potter. I think a loyalty test is in order, _just to make sure_,' the voice laid a delicate stress on the words 'just to make sure' and the figure rose from his chair and glided towards Lily.

'I need you to kill, kill the people assigned to this address and we'll see _where your loyalties lye,' _ 

Lily received a folded sheet of parchment, as she opened it awkwardly and read the names she gasped, but did no more as Lord Voldermort does not forgive those who do not follow orders. 

**Authors Note: Tell me what you think! Please read and review, it will get more L/J later on, next chapter perhaps.**

**I don't own anyone, just Ravena at the minute and the plot.**


	2. Loving Lily

Chapter 2:Loving Lily

Authors Note: Please read and review, this is a weird chapter, it will become dominant L/J next chapter which will be posted asap. I own nobody yet- soon my own characters make an appearance. Please R and R and read my other storys…please?

Lou

Aka Arthurs Merlin

James was sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring hard at the letter, his hands trembling as he choked back tears and Sirius was stood by the mantelpiece, staring determinedly into the fire. Remus was sat next to Rose, James' sister on the sofa and had a comforting arm around her. 

'All I want to know,' James said in a soft, quiet voice and with a glance in Sirius' direction 'is why,'

'No one knows James,' Remus said comfortingly, 'that's half the problem,' 

'He'll pay,' Sirius growled

'Sirius, don't do anything stupid,' Remus warned

'I wouldn't call exactly what I want to do, stupid, Remus,' Sirius replied, not taking his eyes of the crackling embers of the fire. 

'Please, Sirius,' Rose sobbed 'there's no point, if he killed my-'

'Rose, don't say it,' James warned her, shaking his head vigorously 

'If he killed my parents, then he would sure as hell kill you,' she added, with a note of panic in her voice, then lifting herself from the sofa and towards Sirius she added 'I don't want to loose anyone else I love,' and she broke down on Sirius' shoulder that comforted her warmly. 

It had obviously moved him as he put a loving arm around her; he smiled down at her as she cuddled in his warm embrace. James looked longingly at his best friend and sister, he wished Lily were here. 

'I think we should get to bed, James,' Remus added 'Lily won't be back for a good few hours, I can assure you, she had to go to collect something from her family in London.'

'At this time of night?' Rose sniffed, looking at Remus curiously.

'It was important,' Remus sighed, then with a look towards the clock 'I have to go to bed; I have an exam in the morning. I wish you goodnight, and I'm sorry to the both of you,' he added calmly to Rose and James as he trundled up the stairs to the dorm room. 

When James finally did manage to drag himself to bed some time later, well after Sirius, he had been waiting up for Lily but she never showed up and he was left quite miserable. The most terrible thing in his life had happened to him that night, and the girl he liked, possibly even loved, was at the other end of the country. James fell to sleep rather effortlessly, but his sleep was not dreamless, quite the opposite in fact. 

First James dreamt a large snake was chasing him and then the scene flickered to a hall, which was painted with blood, and the funny thing was, it was silver. It flickered again and he imagined that Lily was insisting he give her every chocolate frog card in his room, otherwise she would run off to Voldermort and tell him everything. James woke up with a start, his last image, and an image of Lily working for Voldermort, not Dumbledore or anyone else, Voldermort. The same Voldermort who had so ruthlessly murdered his parents that evening…his Lily.

It was a dream it had to be. James didn't get back to sleep after that, he looked at his clock and seeing that it read 3 am, he sighed frustrated as he heard Sirius snores fade into the night.  James looked at the canopy of his bed, he hoped to hope that that dream was just a dream and that would be the way it stayed. Though what had disturbed him most was that Lily had been standing over his parent's grave with Voldermort at the time. 

'It was a dream,' he reassured himself 'it was,' 

Authors Note: I own nobody- yet Well I own Rose, L/J will become dominant next chapter. If your confused with the plot email me at

Padfoot78@lycos.com 

Please Read and Review, pretty please??? 


End file.
